


【授權翻譯】Merry Christmas

by UsagiKobo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode Related, Episode: s02e09 Running to Stand Still, Kissing, M/M, coldflash - Freeform, コールドフラッシュ, レ二バリ, 冷閃 - Freeform, 翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiKobo/pseuds/UsagiKobo
Summary: Episode s02e09 Running to Stand Still related. If Snart didn't leave...what happened?如果S02x09的冷隊聖誕老人就這樣沒有離開的話會怎麼樣呢…的故事。





	【授權翻譯】Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merry Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142948) by [lee_kouren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_kouren/pseuds/lee_kouren). 



> A Translation of ”メリークリスマス”, by lee_kouren  
> lee_kouren 太太的冷閃文” メリークリスマス”的中文翻譯
> 
>  
> 
> 作者的話:  
> 詳情我已經記不太清楚了, 是前陣子Twitter的訂閱戶給我這個梗。
> 
> 「TV版閃電俠S2x09的斯納特聖誕老人如果就那樣留下來沒離開的話會怎麼樣」
> 
> 總之趕上聖誕節寫完真是太好啦～！  
> 雖然只是篇PWPw  
> 我得去準備火鍋趴了。  
> 祝大家有個快樂的耶誕佳節❤

「聖誕快樂, 巴里」

 

　正當斯納特伸手打算開門的同時, 小小的電子聲響了起來。還來不及回頭, 艾瑞斯・韋斯特的聲音就飄進耳裡。

 

「知道了, 我馬上回去」

「艾瑞斯？」

「好像有新聞快報要發, 我得回報社了」

 

豎起耳朵偷聽的斯納特能感覺到她偷瞄了自己一眼, 然後小聲地問巴里　『沒問題嗎？』。

　中城的年輕英雄想必是微微頷首回應了吧。

　這讓斯納特改變了主意。 不符形象地跑來警告正義的一方, 還只偷了杯連綿花糖都沒有的不像樣的熱可可, 傳出去讓他還怎麼當小偷。

　剛才閃電俠不也放話說惡棍就要像個惡棍嗎。 既然這樣, 照他所期待的來對待他才不失禮數對吧。

　斯納特的嘴角浮起微笑。 他站在一邊等著, 沒多久艾瑞斯就走了過來。 從後面傳來的氣息讓斯納特反射性地轉身。

　艾瑞斯被嚇了一跳, 但眨了幾下眼之後馬上用銳利的眼神瞪著眼前的惡棍。

　她的視線讓斯納特的臉稍放鬆了點。 他並不討厭強悍的女性。 斯納特俐落地慢慢打開門, 用下巴朝著門外示意, 用輕柔的語氣開口說了。

 

「妳先請」

「？」

「女士優先(Lady First)喔」

 

　艾瑞斯的臉頰微微摻上了一抹淡紅。

　眼前的人是閃電俠的敵人, 中城的罪犯寒冷隊長。

　但被那副美貌配上紳士般的言行舉止相待的話, 原來如此, 他會有些狂熱的女性粉絲也不足為奇。 該說是身為女性的心弦被觸動了嗎? 對即使只是一瞬間, 但確實被迷住了的自己打了個問號, 艾瑞斯轉頭望向巴里。

 

「巴里, 那我先走了」

「嗯」

 

　斯納特目送頭也不回地走出去的艾瑞斯離開後關上了門。 乓的一聲在靜默中回響。

　閃電俠帶著怨忿瞪著自己的眼神彷彿刺進後背。

　於是他開始在腦中計數。 都從1數到10了, 巴里還是一句話也不說。

 

　呼, 你在想什麼呢? 巴里? 

 

　斯納特一旋身轉向背後, 果然巴里狠狠地瞪著自己。 這讓他不禁從喉嚨深處笑出聲來。

　巴里對著就這樣留下不走的斯納特露出焦急的表情。

 

「你不是要走了嗎？」

 

　斯納特邊揮了揮右手表示他改變主意了, 邊一步步走近巴里。

　充滿忿恨地看著自己的英雄的表情只會讓敵人更開心。

　這是之前他們以閃電俠跟冷隊身分在外面對峙時所沒有過的。 在罪犯面前的行有餘裕的作派現在不見蹤影。

 

「紅閃？」

 

　有點詫異地喚著對方, 斯納特終於把巴里逼到牆邊。 就停在剛才自己被壓住的暖爐前面。

 

　情勢逆轉了吧？

 

「斯納特」

 

　一將身體緊貼上對方, 巴里的臉立刻像感覺到痛苦般地扭曲。 那不是來自身體的疼痛。正是如此, 讓一股近乎酥麻的刺激爬上斯納特的背脊。

　正是這個不管露出再厭惡的表情, 也絕不將視線移開, 直直回視著宿敵冷隊的閃電俠讓斯納特覺得胸口一熱。

 

　是了。 就是因為這樣, 我才會被這傢伙吸引吧･･･。

 

　將上身前傾5°讓兩具身體更加密合, 斯納特用舌頭舔濕了嘴唇。

　與方才粗暴地抓住自己胸口的巴里完全相反, 他用白皙修長的指尖輕輕拂過巴里的臉頰。

　巴里就連不由自主秉住呼吸的反應都惹人憐愛。

 

「為了慶祝耶誕節。 我要送給我的城市的英雄另外一樣特別的禮物」

 

　斯納特在對方耳邊低語, 然後封住發出嗚噎般的聲音呼喊著自己名字的閃電俠的唇。

 

 

「啊･･･嗯」

 

　從鼻端洩出的聲音帶著些許情色, 對挑逗反擊的巴里的回應讓斯納特的嘴邊掛上了笑意。

　口中彈跳著的若莖符合主人的年齡般地有精神, 邊發出嘖嘖的聲響邊捅進年長男人的唇間。

　伴隨濕潤的黏膜而來的快感讓青年天使般的假面剝落, 彷彿被扯落人間成為染滿欲望的凡胎。

　斯納特的舌頭沿著陰莖前端的小小縫隙深入, 巴里的身體隨之彈起, 扶著對方頭部的手不自主施了點力。

　我的英雄對我的愛撫有反應, 一想到這斯納特的動作不禁多了分熱度。

　斯納特暫時將灼熱的柱體從嘴裡吐出, 取而代之用手邊套弄著它一邊用舌頭舔舐掛在下面裝著雙球的囊袋。

 

「啊、啊、啊･･･納･･特！」

 

從巴里唇邊洩漏的喘息挑逗著斯納特的耳。

 

很好很好, 還知道自己是跟誰在一起。

 

「巴里你真是個乖孩子」

 

用稍帶快感的聲音這麼說著, 斯納特用嘴包住巴里的囊袋吸吮給予刺激　。

　巴里吐出不成聲調的呻吟並大口吐氣, 試圖緩和過於強烈的刺激。 感覺到巴里的大腿不停顫抖, 斯納特終於打算給他個痛快。

　將嘴裡啣著的東西放開, 巴里立刻發出鬆了口氣與不滿兼具的呻吟。

　你也不過是個凡夫俗子呢…這樣嘲笑著巴里的同時斯納特開始了最後衝刺。

　盡力將對方吞到喉嚨最深處, 加上前後大幅擺動頭部, 正義的一方毫不猶豫地爆發在斯納特的嘴裡。 斯納特稍微停頓一下, 然後將之全數吞入。

　將口中緩緩將失去硬度的那物事拉出來, 巴里張開原本閉著的眼瞼與斯納特四目相交。

 

「啊･･･」

 

　瞬間被羞恥染紅臉的神速者實在太惹人憐愛, 斯納特不禁再度伸手向下撫住巴里敏感的器官。

　將還滲著少許殘渣的先端用舌頭仔細舔淨。 斯納特的視線絲毫沒有移動半分。

　巴里垮下臉小聲抽噎幾乎快哭出來的一瞬間, 斯納特迅速抬起上身如同啃噬般地將自己的唇印上對方的。

 

「嗯..」

 

　聲音不是來自年輕的英雄, 而是從自己的口中洩出。 斯納特冷靜地承受著口內被毫不留情的翻弄。

　在極近的距離凝視著對方的狀況下, 他們的交纏並不甜美, 反倒像是換了形式的戰鬥。

　青年明明嘗到自己的體液, 卻不認輸地逞強般回應正是冷隊的宿敵閃電俠會有的反應,這讓斯納特綻放了笑靨。

　本來他就覺得如果對方有足夠魅力, 不分敵我他都會被吸引。如果閃電俠只是個正義感過剩的不成熟又天真的傻小鬼的話, 事情原本到這裡就該告一段落。

　但巴里的吻扭轉了一切。

　斯納特將指尖滑過年輕飽滿的柔軟肌膚, 手繞過其後頸將對方拉近。

　巴里被這動作奪去意識般地停頓了一拍, 斯納特趁機引導著這樣的巴里, 奪回了主導權。

　然後一切變得更加甘美。 巴里的臉頰染上朱紅, 閃電俠終於投降似地閉上了眼。

　斯納特在喉嚨深處笑著, 親吻隨之增加了熱度。

 

　你還真是個乖孩子啊, 閃電俠。

 

 

　總算甘願從長吻中放開對方, 斯納特用銳利的眼神審視著大口喘氣的巴里。

 

「去吧, 巴里」

「斯納特」

「去戰鬥, 然後贏過他們。 千錯萬錯也千萬別輸給傑西跟馬頓他們。 只有寒冷隊長能打倒閃電俠, 知道嗎?」

 

　斯納特露出壞笑, 巴里的臉上也總算有了笑容。

 

「冷隊･･･」

「紅閃」

 

　這次兩人的唇瓣自然而然地交疊了。 緩緩輕觸的吻彷彿兩人間私密的約定･･･

 

「Run, Barry. RUN!」

 

　像要甩掉什麼溫暖的感覺似地, 斯納特這樣喊著。

　接下來的瞬間巴里的身影隨著風消失, 只留給斯納特英雄笑開的臉跟低聲呢喃。

 

『Merry Christmas, Leonard』


End file.
